The Puppy Dog Trick
by xLiNex
Summary: Draco has never been in love before and he's sick of always hearing about others love lifes without knowing what the heck they're talking about. What's a guy soppose to do to get girls? That's easy, The Puppy Dog Trick of course...dhr


Disclaimer: I do not own Draco(even though he's a VERY eatable object) or the Harry Potter World or the characters, it all belongs to the great J.K Rowling. But I do own Jacinda Soul and Phoena Temper and if there's some other things that you don't recognize then I'm probably guilty.  
  
Summary: Draco has never been in love before and he's sick of always hearing about others love lifes without knowing what the heck they're talking about. What's a guy soppose to do to get girls? That's easy, The Puppy Dog Trick of course...  
  
Rating: PG for now but you never know.  
  
Type: Romance/Humor  
  
-The Puppy Dog Trick-  
  
-Chapter 1-  
  
Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe & Gregory Goyle was all sitting on Razeund's Café and watching girls walk by. This was the same café that they always went to on the first day of the summer break. Yeah that's right, they all had summer break from their school Hogwarts.  
  
It was just the beginning of the four boys summer and they were now celebrating it, like they had done for the past 5 years.  
  
The boys were sitting in silence and just looking at the beautiful girls walking by with their friends, boyfriends or just alone.  
  
"I want to fall in love." Draco suddenly blurted out without thinking.  
  
"What?" Blaise asked shocked  
  
Draco had always been the player of the four boys, but he was really getting tired of it. He had never truly loved someone, well except for his mother. Everybody was in love except him.  
  
Gregory Goyle and Pansy Parkinson's best friend Jacinda Soul was together and was madly in love with each other. Jacinda was a very sweet cubby middle long young girl with blueberry colored eyes and caramel brown hair reaching to her shoulders. She was going to start in Hogwarts in their next year. Goyle and Jacinda had meet each other last summer when Jacinda came to visit Pansy from Mexico. Pansy, Draco, Goyle, Blaise & Crabbe were all very very good friends with each other so Jacinda quickly came into their little 'gang'. As fast as Goyle saw Jacinda he fell madly in love with her and all he did was to talk about her and how pretty she was. He was driving the other guys crazy so they told him to tell her how he felt. When Goyle finally told her how he felt he found out that Jacinda felt the same way, so ever since las summer they had been inseparable.  
  
And Blaise is in love with Pansy. She got rather pretty in Draco's 5th year so of course Blaise fell head over heels over her, They had went out with each other for a week and looked really happy together but Pansy said that it wasn't working so she broke up with Blaise. He still loves her though but he just won't admit it and everybody can see that Pansy feels she same way, even thought she has a new boyfriend but she's just together with him so that she doesn't have to think about Blaise. Blaise tries to act as if it doesn't matter to him if Pansy have a new boyfriend or not but he does care, somewhere deep inside.  
  
Vincent Crabbe had been forced to go to a muggle camp, but soon he had started to enjoy it, he met a girl named Phoena Temper and she was a very beautiful girl. She had long dark red hair, big dim grey roe deer eyes and she was about a head shorter than Crabbe. Phoena was a muggle born but that didn't matter anymore because Voldemort was gone for good now and so were all the Death Eaters. Because of that the wizard world now had some things from the muggle world.  
  
So, everyone was all lovely dovely but not Draco. Everyone were talking about that warm feeling you get when you're in love and Draco was now so damn tired of hearing about it but, he knew what they were talking about, he had just never really felt the same way.  
  
"I want to fall in love" Draco repeated  
  
"What?" Blaise repeated again,  
  
All the boys stared wide eyed at Draco.  
  
"Love? Why would you want to fall in love?" Blaise asked dully  
  
"I want to feel that warm feeling that you guys are always talking about." Draco answered  
  
"I know what you mean. My life have been so much better since I meet Jace." Goyle said grinning from ear to ear  
  
"Yeah, I agree. Love really is great!" Crabbe said and sighed happily  
  
"You're both wrong. Love always ends with two broken hearts." Blaise said unpleasantly.  
  
Goyle and Crabbe just rolled their eyes at him.  
  
"You're just saying that because Pansy has a new boyfriend." Goyle said and grinned  
  
"No, I don't! Pansy was just a silly little crush I had." Blaise said angrily.  
  
"GUYS!" Draco finally cut in. "come on we are suppose to be talking about ME!"  
  
The three other boys just glared at each other.  
  
"Listen, I'm going to rent that movie we talked about before. How about we meet at Blaise's house at 8:00 okay?" Draco asked them.  
  
"Okay." Crabbe answered  
  
"Sounds good to me." Goyle agreed  
  
"Fine!" Blaise said after a while  
  
"I will pay for the movie so you don't have to start searching through you're pockets." Draco said when he saw the boys start looking in their pockets.  
  
"Great. Thanks, mate." Crabbe and Goyle said at the same time and then burst out laughing.  
  
"Hey Blaise?" Draco whispered  
  
"Yeah?" Blaise replied  
  
"Can I borrow 5 Galleons for the movie?" Draco asked and smiled sweetly.  
  
The other boy just gave a little laugh and shock his head again.  
  
"You will never change, will you?" He said as he searched through his pocket for money.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah. Just give me the money." Draco said  
  
"Aw man! I forgot my wallet in my jacket. It's hanging over there, if you want the money you will just have to go and take the money yourself." Blaise said and pointed to a closet a few meters away.  
  
"Okay. See ya later then!" Draco said as he begun to walk over to the coat rack.  
  
When he reached it he saw Blaise's black leather jacket hanging between the other jackets.  
  
Draco had just taken out the money when a picture fell out of the pocket and landed on the floor.  
  
He bent down and saw that it was a picture of Blaise and Pansy kissing each other.  
  
"A silly little crush my ass!" Draco said to himself and grinned  
  
  
  
That's it.  
  
I know this wasn't so long and it wasn't very funny but don't worry, there's a lot more to come. This is just a little taste of what this fic is about, like a prologue.  
  
Please review! I want to know if I should continue this or not. Even if it sucked so just review and tell me. I won't beg, nice girls don't do.....PLEASE REVIEW!?  
  
I want to thank my GREAT beta reader Jess or Cleyah here on ff.net. You really should go and read her amazing work, she's one heck of an author!  
  
Thanx For Reading!!  
  
Until Next Time...  
  
*Love Ya All*  
  
-Hell'sWickedAngel or LiNe 


End file.
